<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In betweens - The Boys [Fanart] by Pudding_rena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494431">In betweens - The Boys [Fanart]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding_rena/pseuds/Pudding_rena'>Pudding_rena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boys (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pudding_rena/pseuds/Pudding_rena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My hand slipped and this happened.. im not sorry<br/>This is a collection of NSFW fanart of Butcher x Hughie, i will add on to this as i go!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>186</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. After Translucent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reach me on Twitter/Tumblr @Puddingpong</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Calling...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My hand just keeps slippin... oops</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intermission - Booty shorts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please have this while i work on the next illustration ;)<br/>(I update things first on my tumblr/twitter if you wanna check that out @puddingpong)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Gotta say this was heavily inspired by this <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616174">fic</a> :D</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. At the Bar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took forever.. my bad lol<br/>But here it is :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If by any chance you have an idea you wanna throw at me.. feel free to do so.. i accept anons on my tumblr ;)<br/>i may or may not do it..depending on my energy lol<br/>Also always nice to talk to peeps that are into this ship</p><p> </p><p>- @puddingpong</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>